chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Agent
Agent Art by Artur Sadlos *'Alignment '''Any *'Hit Die d8 *'Starting Wealth '''240 gp, plus an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The Agent's class skills are Acrobatics, Appraise, Bluff, Climb, Craft, Diplomacy, Disable Device, Disguise, Escape Artist, Intimidate, Knowledge (Engineering), (Dungeoneering), (Martial), and (World), Linguistics, Perception, Profession, Radiotech, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Swim, Use Device. *'Skill Ranks per Level 6 + Int Modifier. Class Features All the following are class features of the Agent class. *'Proficiencies '''Agents are proficient with all simple and martial weapons; and with light armor, but not with shields. An Agent does not build their inventions, but receives them as An Agent's Area of Operations, hereafter referred to as an AO, is an area centered on a location of the Agent's choosing, where their Benefactor (see below) maintains secret operatives. This may be one or two people for a lower level Agent, or an entire network for a higher level Agent. An Agent's AO is a circle with a diameter equal to '(200 ft. per Agent level + ft. times the Agent's Charisma modifier). At 10th level, the diameter of the Agent's AO becomes 1 mile. Agents are backed by a sometimes shadowy Benefactor; a technologically inclined and wealthy individual or organization, who sponsors the Agent with gear in exchange for various clandestine services, and the assurance that their interests are being protected. While Agents are trusted enough to be independent actors and generally pursue their own ends (as long as these do not conflict with the Benefactor's goals), Agents are ultimately beholden to those that fund their ventures. The nature of an Agent's Benefactor should be worked out with the GM before play begins, and great care should be taken before selecting a Benefactor whose interests may conflict with the party's. While the Agent is in their AO, they may spend 1 hour to contact their Benefactor, arranging a brief but furtive exchange with one of the Benefactor's operatives, which takes an additional 15 minutes. The Agent may attempt to contact their Benefactor outside of their AO, but this requires another way to contact the Benefactor (such as a sending spell); or a Diplomacy check to gather information in order to find a way to contact the Benefactor. The Agent takes a -5 penalty to this check if they are in an area controlled by an individual or organization who is hostile to their Benefactor. Whenever an Agent contacts their Benefactor, one or more of the following events may take place: *'''Request Gear An Agent can request new inventions, or modifications to currently possessed inventions (in which case the inventions in question must be temporarily surrendered). New gear takes 8 hours to be arrive, at which point it is dropped in a secure location in the Agent's AO for pickup. *'Report' An Agent must report their activities and important information they have discovered at least once a week or risk losing their support, although it is generally advised to report relevant information as soon as possible. *'Move AO' An Agent can request that their AO be moved to a new location at any specific date. The process of moving an AO takes between 2d4 hours and 1 week, depending on the distance between the AO's current and new location, and whether or not the Benefactor already has assets and influence in or near the new location (at the GM's discretion). If the new location is controlled by an individual or organization who is hostile to the Benefactor, the move takes twice as long as it normally would. An AO is only accessible to the Agent for the first half of the time it takes to move. *'Receive Mission' The Benefactor may assign the Agent a mission to further their interests in the area, usually in response to a report. This mission may or may not deviate from the party's activities; in the former case, the mission should be handled as a downtime activity. In order to maintain a degree of plausible deniability, a Benefactor will almost never offer any assistance beyond what is outlined here or in the Agent's other class features. If an Agent consistently fails to act in their Benefactor's interests—or is discovered to be actively working against them, their contract may be terminated. A terminated Agent loses access to their Area of Operations and Benefactor class features, and is expected to surrender any gear they might have been supplied. Depending on their willingness to do so any the circumstances of their termination, the ex-Benefactor may even send other employees to work against or attack the Agent. An Agent whose contract is terminated must find a new Benefactor and establish a new contract with them to regain access to their class features. If an Agent can catch an opponent when they are unable to defend themself effectively from the Agent's attack, they can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The Agent's attacks deal extra damage anytime their target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the Agent flanks their target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 3rdnd level, and increases by 1d6 every three Agent levels thereafter. Bonus damage from sneak attacks is precision damage. Should the Agent score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this precision damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (such as a sap, whip, or unarmed strike), an Agent can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. They cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack—not even with the usual –4 penalty. The Agent must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot, and must be able to reach this spot. An Agent cannot sneak attack while striking a creature that has total concealment. At 3rd level and higher, an Agent can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If they make a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, they instead take no damage. Evasion can be used only if the Agent is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless Agent does not gain the benefit of Evasion. Starting at 5th level, an Agent can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. They cannot be caught flat-footed, nor do they lose their Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. They still lose their Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. An Agent with this ability can still lose their Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against them. If an Agent already has Uncanny Dodge from a different class, they automatically gain Improved Uncanny Dodge instead. An Agent of 8th level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another character with the ability to sneak attack to do so by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more levels in classes that grant sneak attack than the Agent does. Favored Class Bonuses and Archetypes Archetypes Category:Skill Classes Category:Engineering Classes